


Rewrite The Stars

by haosmullet



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Kinda short but good, M/M, Star-crossed, True Love, but true hurt also, prohibited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Inspired on 'Rewrite the Stars' from The Greatest Showman OST.How could they possibly fight destiny, if destiny kept on pushing them apart?





	Rewrite The Stars

A cold afternoon. Jaebum sat at the coffee shop they always went, with the usual Iced Americano in front of him. White snowflakes streaming down by the windows and tears falling from Jinyoung’s eyes. He looked away, as that was an image he wished to erase immediately from reality. Something that hurted him more that any other thing could ever try to. 

It wasn’t really a fight. It was just reality. Jaebum loved that boy with all his being, and he knew that Jinyoung felt the same. But destiny. That playfull wicked fate couldn’t just make that easier for them. 

Jaebum thought he would know who his soulmate was when their eyes first crossed. And indeed, he felt that with Jinyoung. Since the boy’s first day at the office, he knew. He felt that love, that heat inside his chest, a shiver running down his spine. It only took some weeks for everything to happen. From late night conversations on the phone to lunch hours together, confessions to dates, and romance was there. Happiness, dear love, laughs. That was what star crossed lovers meant. 

But when Jaebum’s birthday came, after one year of pure bliss. Nothing. The timer on Jaebum’s wrist still marked 25 years. It still marked that he hadn’t found his soulmate yet. It wasn’t him. And that lead to his sorrow, and to Jinyoung’s tears on that moment. 

‘And what if we rewrite this stupid stars? If I say you were always meant to be mine?’ Jaebum said, tears also starting to form on his own sad eyes. 

‘You know it’s not like that. We’ll be egoistic to other people who are waiting for us to fill their lives’ 

‘But I want you to fill my life. It’s up to you, and it’s up to me. No one can ever say what we get to be, in love. And I love you, I chose you. You’re in my heart, so who can say that you’re not my fate? Screw it all, Jinyoung, we can be happy, right?’ 

‘Jaebum..’ 

He knew that was not that easy, but he would chose to live forever with Jinyoung in his life. He would easily do that instead of searching for someone else to complete the void that would be left without the boy in his life. He was feeling shallow, he was crying hard but no tears could wash away that loneliness. 

‘Is it even possible? To rewrite the stars? How could we even do that?’ said Jinyoung, softly, sadness filling his voice.

‘We can be together, we can go anywhere and everywhere. I can do everything I want to do with you by my side. But I can’t live the rest of my life without you.’ 

He wanted to replay forever the movie dates, arcade visits, ferris wheel rides, every piece of pie shared. Just the mere thought of that being deleted from his days caused him agony, hurted his heart. He would give everything up to keep Jinyoung with him. There were plenty life to live, forever was a long time, they could visit everywhere, they could life slowly, enjoying what life could offer them, savouring every moment, without that constant hurry. 

‘Do you think I don’t want to run to you? I do. I want you, I want life with you, I want to see it all with you, but I think there are doors that we simply can’t walk through.’ 

‘We can change everything, we can make our own destiny, it is possible, tell me we can do that?’ Jaebum’s tears streamed down his face, joining Jinyoung’s and the white sad snow. 

‘I want to live forever with you. But we can’t choose that for someone else. I can’t live with that guilt. I can’t be that selfish. I want you, I love you more than anything, but I can’t have you, baby. We’re bound to break and our hands are tied.’ 

Tears marked the lonely napkin behind Jinyoung’s coffee cup. Theirs world of happiness, their very own castle, built with joy and love would eventually go down like it was now. Their love would not die now, and maybe it wouldn’t die at all, but their story was written in a way different than how they so deeply wished it to be. 

‘I’m not giving up on you that easily.’ Jaebum stated, promising to destiny itself, that was now trying to play with the life he was certain of living.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So, what did you think? Tell me!  
> I really enjoy this song, and I think it would be great to read while listening to it! 
> 
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or just share anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> See ya!


End file.
